1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a reeling device for tapes, and particularly to a device for facilitating review of various-sized paper rolls, and the like, use in cash registers and similar business machines when bookkeepers are transferring information to permanent ledgers, or when auditors are checking entries made in such permanent ledgers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various business machines and scientific recording instruments employ rolls of papers which comes in a considerable variety of widths and diameters depending on the nature, size, and function of the machine. Thus, a device intended to facilitate inspection of such rolls of paper must be able to readily adapt from a wide roll to a narrow roll, and should further be provided with a table suitable for marking the roll as appropriate during review and/or editing of such rolls.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,273, issued Nov. 20, 1973 to A. T. Gosnell, discloses a chart roll or paper guide apparatus intended for use with strip charts. In particular, the apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,273 employs a pair of parallel rollers having a table disposed between them and a fixed guide disc and an adjustable guide disc provided on each of the rollers for accommodating paper rolls of varying widths. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 875,505, issued Dec. 31, 1907 to M. Clark, and 3,021,041, issued Feb. 13, 1962 to J. Maksymiak et al, disclose roller devices having adjustable guides, with the construction of an indexing mechanism for the adjustable guide disclosed in Pat. No. 875,505 using a leaf spring for selectively retaining the guide at a predetermined position on the associated roller shaft.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,346,075, issued Apr. 4, 1955 to J. Mihaly, and 3,447.759, issued June 3, 1969 to B. W. Rau, discloses additional examples of spools capable of being adjusted to accommodate rolls of varying widths.